Good as Gold
by SkiscreamGirl
Summary: A favor is asked of Chris and he finds a new adventure in a place he'd never expect, making a new friend along the way. I promise, the story is much better than my failed summary. Read it and find out :D
1. Swamp Encounter

**Hey there. So...this is my first Wild Kratts fanfiction. It features my OC and how she met the Wild Kratts. If you find this story long it's because I use a lot of descriptive words so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Wild Kratts (unfortunately) but I do own two of the characters Nock and Joanie (who you shall meet later in ****the chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Swamp Encounter**

Third Person P.O.V.

It was a sunny August morning and the air was full of exhilaration in the Tortuga HQ as it flew over the Atlantic Ocean and two brothers in specific were causing the enthusiasm, one in blue and one in green.

"I can't wait to visit the swamplands of Trinidad," exclaimed Martin, the brother in blue, "home to one of the most beautiful birds in the Caribbean, the scarlet ibis!"

"I know! And what better place to look than the island in which the ibis is the national bird to? My friend Nicholas lives there and will be helping us to sight them," commented his brother in green, Chris.

"I especially love their beautiful feathers!" Aviva, a young inventor, added.

"The scarlet ibis is well identified for its remarkably brilliant red coloration, hence the name scarlet," Koki, an African-American girl, read off of her computer.

"The ibis gets its distinctive red feathers from the pigments in the bodies of crustaceans it eats, simpler to how the flamingo gets its colour," Martin explained.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would look out your window you will see the lush flora of the island home to the scarlet ibis, Trinidad," Jimmy, the crew's pilot, said smoothly from the cockpit (the turtle head fyi) as he land the large turtle ship in a clearing near a swamp.

"All right! Let's get going!" said Martin, as he packed his (pretty disorganised) backpack.

"Um, Jimmy? Are you sure we're in the right place?" Chris questioned the pilot who was now in the control room, eating pizza. "You said that the scarlet ibis resides in the swamps in Trinidad, well here's a swamp in Trinidad," Jimmy defended through bites of pizza.

"Well it's a swamp; I'll give you that, but is it the right one?"

"Right one?"

"Yeah. Being more specific, the scarlet ibises live in the Caroni Swamp, on the western side of the island and we're on the eastern side. And I don't see Nicholas anywhere."

"Guess that means this adventure is on hold until we get to the other side of the island," said Aviva.

"Here are the right coordinates J-Z," chuckled Koki, as Jimmy dragged himself back to the cockpit.

"Aw! How long will it take to reach to the west Koki?" Martin asked as he sulked. "Hmm, at least an hour at the speed we're going at, depending on whether we meet traffic," Koki joked. Aviva giggled at the joke but the brothers hadn't even noticed it, a bit disappointed by the delay.

After a boring hour passed, the Tortuga finally landed in a plain next to the swamp. Martin rocketed from his seat to the window, at awe by the scenery. It was amazing. A large river lined with mangrove. The brothers ran out of the door, into the habitat. Then Chris stopped in his tracks, not too far from the Tortuga, noticing something.

"Are still sure we're in the right swamp?," Chris asked, doubting they were still in the right area. "Pretty sure," Koki confirmed over the creature pod.

"Come on Chris! This is definitely the right swamp. What makes you think otherwise?" Martin enquired.

"Well firstly, there are no ibises in sight and they're supposed to live in abundance here. And secondly, there's no sign of…"

"Hey Chris!" a voice cried from behind him. Chris spun around. "Nicholas! There you are!"

A young Chinese man, probably in his early 20's, was walking towards the brothers accompanied by a young girl of the same ethnicity, about 15 years of age.

Chris P.O.V.

"Chris! How are you?" Nicholas asked me as he gave me a small hug.

"I'm great! Barely surviving, but nonetheless," I joked as I embraced my old roommate.

"Same dry sense of humour I see."

"Hey Nick!" Martin cried out, running up to us.

'Martin! I can see you're keeping well'

"So are you. Came to help us on the expedition?"

"You must know the right time to look out for them and, in your case of analysing them; you have to know where exactly their nests are so you two are going to need help," the girl who accompanied Nick answered with a matter-of-factly voice.

It was the first time since their arrival did I really notice her. I looked at her carefully. She shared a close resemblance to Nicholas. His jet black hair, except hers was medium-length hair and plaited to the right side of her head with bangs brushed loosely away from her face. His almond-shaped eyes which were black, or at least a very dark brown, hiding the pupil. Their noses differed, his being slightly wide and hers being small. Her lips were thin and a pale pink in colour. Her skin was tanned, evidence of exposure to the sun.

She wore a dark turquoise coloured short-sleeved hoodie over a white t-shirt and knee-length light brown khaki shorts and black hiking boots. She held a small, bulky camera bag across her shoulders and a backpack on her back.

"Oh! I forgot you were here! Chris, Martin, this is my sister Joanna."

"You can call me Joanie," she said as she shook our hands. We exchanged introductions and then be were off. Joanie and Nick had a small motorboat waiting in the river. It was an old wooden boat painted a light blue with four wooden planks attached across making long benches in the boat. We boarded and in 10 minutes we were off.

"Hey Nick, what was bothering me earlier was that there are no scarlet birds anywhere," I informed Nick about my doubts.

"What time is it?" He asked me as he stared the boat.

"About 11 a.m."

"Well there you have it. The birds don't back home until early evening, around 3 or so," Joanie answered from behind me. She was looking through her camera, in the position to snap a worthy picture.

"WHAT?! You mean to say that we have to wait FOUR HOURS if we want to see the ibises?!" Martin was going crazy.

"How about you take this time to observe the other creatures you can find in the mangroves. Like that caiman!" She snapped a picture as we passed a small caiman hiding in the shade under a mangrove root.

"You're right. There are millions of other creatures in the swamps. Why not have an adventure with them while we're waiting. Hey Chris! Wanna do that bug expedition?"

"Martin, I'd love to but where will we park the miniaturizer?"

"Easy! Right over…um…huh. Where can we park the miniaturizer? There's so much mangrove and if not, river."

"Guys!" Aviva yelled, appearing as a holograph through my creature pod, "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be collecting wow facts for me about the scarlet ibis so I can program them into your creature power suits?"

The boat stopped.

"Okay. You guys kind of lost Joanie and I at miniaturizer but what the heck are creature power suits? And who are you and how the heck are you being broadcasted through a watch?" Nick pointed to Aviva as he wore a confused face, as did Joanie. Martin, Aviva and I looked at them then at each other. I never mentioned the advanced technology we used to Nicholas before.

"I'm the inventor on the Wild Kratts crew, Aviva," Aviva explained, "The creature power suit enables us to obtain the physical and sometimes psychological beings of an animal. We also obtain the animal's special abilities. The creature power suit will alter your DNA to similarly match the ones of the animals but it requires a DNA sample from the animal you are going to transform into. A simple touch will do. And in order to have the data for transformation, there are specific disks for specific animals that contain information about that specific animal.  
For example, a cheetah. The cheetah disk will contain data about the cheetah's build. When you insert it into the suit and touch a cheetah for transformation, the cheetah DNA sample will alter your DNA to adapt to life as a cheetah: fast.  
These suits are my best inventions yet but others are the miniaturizer which alters your size. Originally, it made you a smaller size of your choice and changed you back to normal size but with a few changes, I modified it to enlarge items. The creature pods contain highly advanced communication technology that enables long distance communication, holographic chats and many other features. I have a lot more inventions but I guess you two will see those later."

Nick was amazed, by the looks on his face, while Joanie's was a bit agitated.

"Wow. You people are really sophisticated when it comes to technology," Joanie mumbled as she tucked away her camera into the bag and pulled out a small book. She sat back in her seat as and read on.

"Please tell me that's a not a bad thing," Aviva said, probably feeling slightly offended by Joanie's tone.

"Don't worry. It's not," Nick answered for Joanie, who was clearly entranced by her book, "She just has a fear that the world will be taken over by robots and humans will be replaced. She's not all that keen on technology. Always saying that they can never replace the books'

"Books?" Martin repeated. He looked slightly at me.

"She's obsessed with them. Always got her nose stuck in one any opportunity she gets. She's very OCD about it. Do any harm to with one of her book or disturb her at an exciting part and that could probably be the last thing you do. But she's a brilliant child. Loves science. Ahead of her class. I wouldn't encourage all of the reading if nothing good came out of it."

"Sounds familiar," Martin smirked at me as I frowned.

"But do not worry. She usually has 'theories' about the machines she cannot explain, all originally being that they will contribute to the rise of the robot era but then when she gives it a chance to prove itself a trustworthy machine, her next move will be on how to duplicate it."

Joanie P.O.V.

_"Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain."_

The Chamber of Secrets. Oh Joanne Rowling, your timing has never failed me yet. I don't know where these things keep their brains! But these 'creature power suit' thingies sound promising, or at least they make it sound so.

"So, have you two decided which creature you're going to check out while you're waiting for 3 to come? Let me just remind you, it's about 11:30."

My sudden vocalization seemed to startle them.

"Oh! Um, well…." "Not yet…exactly"

"Well how about I give you a challenge: gather 10 animals in the mangrove before at least 2 p.m. If you can you've proven yourself extremely worthy creature adventurers. If not, well…you've failed as creature adventurers. Deal?"

Martin seemed to be processing this. "Even better, let's make this a competition! We split into two groups of two and the first group to gather pictures of 10 animals who live in the swamp wins."

"And the losers have to bathe themselves with mangrove mud and wash it off in the morning," Chris added.

"Sounds like a plan," Nick said grinning at ear to ear, probably imagining me plastered in mud because that's the kind of brother he is.

"Okay so Martin and I will…" Chris started but was interrupted by Martin. "Hey, since there are four of us and you and I always do everything together, we should choose the groups at random instead, right?"

"At random?"

"Yeah! We could do like a raffle draw. We'll write down our names, fold them, stuff them in a hat or something, shuffle them around and pick up two slips of paper at random, containing two names which will make up one group," I explained with excitement in my voice. I liked where this was going.

"Sounds good but where will we get paper?" Nick asked me.

"Oh brother. You've underestimated my ability to be prepared. I've a notebook right here, with a pen. And we can use my hoodie as the hat." I rummaged through my backpack grabbed my notebook and tore out a page. It was an old book so I didn't mind. I wrote down our names on four individual squares of paper. After we folded them, I took my jacket and wore it the other way around so that the hoodie was under my chin because I am just that weird. We placed the paper inside my hoodie.

"Hey Nick, why don't you fish the first group out?" I suggested. He shrugged and placed his fingers in and pulled it out containing two folded pieces of paper. He unfolded the first one.

"Joanie!"

He did the same with the other.

"Wiiiiiiith…..Chris!"

I looked over to my partner who shot a look back with a smile plastered on his face. I've seen him before in my brother's old university photos but I never really took him into consideration before. His hair was very recognisable, brown and spikey as was his green choice of clothing, but it was his facial features that really indicated that he and his brother were actually related. Well apart from the face shape, Martin's being longer in an oval shape, almost similar to my face shape (although mines were not that long) and their eyes; Chris having brown eyes as opposed to Martin who had blue eyes.

"So I guess that means you and I Nick," Martin broke the silence. "Hehe, yeah I guess so." Nick replied rubbing the back of his neck.

I looked back at my teammate and smiled. Who knows what this event will have installed for us.

Third Person P.O.V.

The two groups split up. It was decided that Martin and Nick would venture into the mangrove whilst Joanie and Chris took the boat to look along the river banks for creatures lurking.

At this point it was noon and the sun was beating down on the earth, which would drive many animals into the shade. It's been 15 minutes since the competition started and the river team (Joanie and Chris) had gotten 2 pictures so far: and of a tree boa, that was coiled up on a branch, and an anteater, looking for his lunch along the river bank. Chris stared the boat in the back as it crept slowly on the fiver surface as Joanie sat at the front with her camera ready for action. They cruised down the river for 5 quiet minutes until Joanie broke the silence.

"We're not going to find anything at this rate." She screamed over the noise of the engine.

"Well what do you suggest?" Chris screamed back. Joanie had left her station at the bow and migrated to the back of the boat and sat on the bench in front if Chris, now facing him.

"Stop the boat." He did so obediently. He may be a creature adventurer and about eight years older than this girl but she seemed to know this swamp better than he did.

"We are the river team. We shouldn't be scanning along the river banks." Chris realized what she was saying. "We should be search in the river," he replied.

"Exactly," Joanie smiled at him now that he's caught on, "The question that dawns upon us now is how?"

Chris was glad that he was the more prepared Kratt brother. He had his wetsuit under his clothes and his mask in his bag. He contacted Aviva through his creature pod. "Hey Aviva, do you think you can teleport a spare creature pod and a spare diving mask here? Oh wait. Do you have a wetsuit?" He asked Joanie to which she shook her head. "Well send an extra wetsuit to, about your size." **(I'm guessing they'd have extras as they always break or loose so many)**

"Coming at you Chris. Just give a few second."

"What's all that for? Joanie asked the Kratt who was now removing his jacket and shorts, revealing his swimwear underneath.

"Well, the mask and the suit are so that you can come down into the river. The creature pod is for communication in case we're separated and its water proof so you can take footage if you want."

"How do you know my camera isn't water proof?" she asked him in a playful tone as she crossed her arms. "Well is it?" the green Kratt asked as he packed his clothes neatly into is backpack. "No," she replied with a smirk. Just then, there was a flash of light blue and a small pile appeared on the seat next to Joanie. It contained a black swimsuit, mask and creature pod. Chris put on his masked and sat at the side of the boat, legs half-way into the water. "Well, I'll give you some time to change," and with that he jumped into the river.

**(Note: I have no information on what in the Caroni River looks like so my description is most likely wrong)**

Chris was amazed by what he saw. It was a different world down there. Though the water was murky, schools of fish were visible, along with oysters and a few crabs here are there. He even found a caiman tooth. He marvelled at it for about 5 minutes until he realized that he was still waiting for Joanie. That was when there was an array of bubbles and by the looks of it; Joanie had jumped into the world below. He tucked the tooth away just in case he needed it later.

"Hey what took you so long?" Chris asked in a voice slightly mumbled due to the mask. "Sorry. I got the suit on but then I saw a blue heron. I had the creature pod but I didn't know how to use it so I had to set up my camera. But the good news is we're now up to 4 animals; I also saw an egret."

Chris forgot that Joanie had absolutely no knowledge of the creature pod and the functions. "Well, for the camera on the creature pod you press that button and for a video call, that button," he directed. He decided to leave it at that knowing how she feels about the advance technology.

"So that leaves us with 6 more to go," Chris was pretty impressed that they got 4 animals in half an hour. They decided to split up as the chances of spotting more animals were greater that way.

Half an hour later, Chris got a call from Joanie. "How many so far?" she asked him.

"Let's see, I got a fiddler crab, a grouper and a cluster of oysters. So that brings our numbers to 7. How about you?"

"I got a mangrove snapper, a tarpon and I also got a grouper and fiddler crab but subtracting those two since you got them we have a total of 9."

"Wow. Short by one."

Joanie looked a bit shaken over the video chat. "How about a caiman?"

"Yeah! A caiman would be great! Can you get a picture?"

"I can get a whole mouth's worth of teeth, how's that?"

"Huh? Oh no! Hold on for a second. I'm coming! Just don't get eaten."

"I can make no such promises!"

Joanie looked at the water surrounding her. She knew she saw the silhouette through the murky waters. Caimans hardly attack people but taking that risk was out of the question. The most she could do now was stay calm, still and pray silently as she waited for Chris.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chris was swimming as fast as he can. Then he remembered the caiman tooth he had. He took the tooth and inserted a gharial croc disk (**mom of a croc**) into his creature power suit, which was built into his diving suit. It wasn't a caiman disk but it was the only thing he had at that moment. He sliced through the water at 15 miles an hour. He had to reach Joanie before the caiman did.

Xxxxxxxxxx

She was probably a couple miles from the boat. Oh why did she leave the safety of the boat she wondered? Then, through the muddy waters she saw the outline of the reptile. Her instincts were urging her to swim for her life but her mind told her that if she stayed put, then maybe if she stayed put, the caiman would swim past her. Her heart was beating much faster. That was when she noticed that the caiman had a face. "Chris?!" she screamed with surprise and confusion.

"Creature power suit in action," he replied with a slight smirk, "Do you see the real caiman anywhere?"

"No, but let's get out of here fast. We can look for another one in the safety of the…"

"LOOK OUT!"

And suddenly, a figure lurked out of the shadows, swimming furiously towards Joanie. It knocked off her mask and its mouth shot for her left leg. It sunk its teeth into her shin as she tried to kick it off furiously, her lungs slowly started to burn for air. Chris then sunk his into the creature's back, not too hard for a wound but hard enough for it to let go of Joanie's bleeding leg. The minute the reptile released her she shot towards the surface. The caiman swam away in slight pain but Joanie was gasping for air, her leg numb with it. She found difficulty treading the water until Chris appeared from under her, allowing her to sit on his back. "We have to get you back to the boat now!"

The time was 2 o'clock by the time they reached back to the boat which was 3 miles from the attack and Joanie had lost a lot of blood by the time they got back. Chris had deactivated and was helping her onto the boat. He grabbed his backpack and brought out a first aid kit. He bandaged her up quickly and called Martin.

"Bro, come back to the boat. It's urgent. We have to get back to the Tortuga pronto. I'll explain later."

"Gotchya Chris," Martin replied before the communication cut off. Chris turned to his patient who was a bit in a state of shock from the incident.

"I'm not a professional when it comes to treating injuries so we have to take you back to the Tortuga where Aviva will be able to fix you up properly." Joanie simply nodded at his words, partly conscious of what he was saying.

"Chris! Chris what happened?" Martin cried from the mangrove behind them. Nick followed behind him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his sister bandaged and covered in blood.

"JOANIE!" He ran up to his sister who was now fully aware of what was going on the minute she heard her brother's cries.

"It's nothing Nick. I'm okay really," she tried to assure him as he ran into the boat which Chris drove to the bank for Martin and Nick to board.

"JOANIE DON'T BE THICK! YOU HAVE A GASH ON YOUR LEG FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! DO NOT TELL ME YOU ARE 'OKAY'!" Nick screamed at her in panic as he hugged his sister (rather tightly) despite her protests.

Martin couldn't help but smile at the scene as it reminded him of himself and Chris whenever Chris injured himself. Chris, on the other hand, was preparing the boat to head back to where they started so that they could get back to the Tortuga quickly.

"Martin, call Aviva and tell her that we're coming back and to get her medical gear ready."

"Right," Martin rung up the Tortuga, "Gang, get the first aid kits out. We have an emergency. We'll explain later because Nick and I are also to find out what happened."

"Okay Martin. See you in a bit." The communicated cut off. Martin turned around to see Nick interrogating out of Joanie every single detail of the incident.

"Let's start with what the heck did that to you?!" Joanie sighed at her brother's worries. Couldn't he understand that she was okay right now?

"Hey Nick, maybe she doesn't want to relive the moment. At least not now," Chris shouted over the engine, clearly noticing the agitation in Joanie's sigh. Saved by the bell, or in this case, by Chris.

It took them 15 minutes to reach back to where they boarded. The Kratts and Nick, with Joanie on his back (only to keep her brother quiet) ran to the turtle ship, which was not too far away in the plain next to the swamp. They ran up the ramp and into the control room where Aviva and Koki were waiting with medical instruments. Nick laid his sister on the medical table **(that big circular thingy in the middle of the room, whatever that's called)** and the girls got quick to work on her.

"What exactly attacked her?" Aviva asked as she removed the bandages Chris placed. The wound started to pour blood the second it was exposed. "A caiman. It jabbed into my leg for about 2 minutes," Joanie answered calmly as though she was describing a lovely walk in the park. Chris was amazed at the fact that through all that, Joanie had managed to hold her breath for that long. It wasn't the centre of his attention at the time of the incident but he was impressed now.

"What were you two doing in the water anyway?" Koki asked, unaware of the contest they held. "We were having a competition: Who could get pictures of 10 animals first. Oh we won by the way," Martin bragged to Chris until his brother shot him a now's-not-the-time look, if possible.

"Well, the wound isn't very deep although I'm afraid you might have to receive stitches. At least 2, since the wound isn't that deep. But don't worry, I'll have her fixed and ready by this evening.

"You are qualified, aren't you?" Nick asked with suspicion and worry in his voice.

"Definitely. You need a qualified surgeon if you're working with these two," she motioned to Chris and Martin, who gave small smiles.

Nick finally spoke to Chris and Martin, "Chris, thank you so much for saving her. God knows where she'll be if you weren't there **(probably safe at home or something Chris thought)** and I'm really sorry about your expedition. I know you two were anxious to see those scarlet ibises." Chris smiled at his friend, "That's okay. She's safe now and that's really all that matters."

"Maybe you still can see them," all eyes were on Joanie, "Nick you can still take them. The time is right about now."

"No Joans. I have to stay with you. You are my top priority right now."

"Nick, I'm in excellent hands. These guys flew from across the globe to see these ibises. And they wouldn't know where to look without you. Please, take them. I insist." Nick looked at his little sister. Before, he saw a little girl who depended on her big brother for comfort and security. A little girl who needed help with her shoe-laces and brushing her teeth. But now, he looked at the strong and determined young lady that little girl grew to be. He smiled at her and turned to the brothers, who were watching anxiously at the siblings, "So, do you two still want to see those scarlet ibises?"

* * *

**So? Yes I know it's long but other than that...? Please leave a review telling me how you think it was, what you think should have been included in it and what you think i should add later on. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**


	2. Scarlet Ibis

**Oi! That pest most of you know as Skiscreamgirl is here to present you with another chapter. Once again, I tend to use descriptive words although sometimes they just confuse you so sorry if my descriptions confuffle your minds (NB. Confuffle is a word my friends and i made up. means to confuse :P). **

**Some of the information used may not necessarily be geographically or zoologically correct so do not use this information for assignments. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Wild Kratts because if i did i'm sure you'd all hate them.  
I own Joanna and Nicholas though. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Scarlet Ibis**

Chris P.O.V.

I didn't want to go. I couldn't leave her, but yet here I was steering the boat down the disturbingly quiet river. I was there with her at the time of the attack so somehow I feel responsible for her. I suddenly realised how Martin felt whenever I got hurt. As though I could've prevented it even though I probably couldn't have. I looked over to Martin, who seemed as though he was also processing what had actually happened that afternoon and then I saw them. I had to snap Martin back to earth before he missed this.

Martin P.O.V.

Despite the recent attack the day felt almost normal as I sat in the back of the boat next to Chris who cruised us down the river. I felt bad for feeling like this though. Nick was probably scared beyond all measures. I mean, despite his protests I always worry about Chris whenever he got hurt and Nick must be feeling worst because Joanie is still a teenager, which makes her even more of a responsibility as opposed to an adult like Chris. I can only imagine the guilt he must have been feeling when he left her behind but this helped me to better appreciate his assistance, and Joanie's begging for him to help us because she's the one who was attacked. She's the one who is in a tremendous amount of pain and needs her big brother next to her but decided to fight by herself for our sake, our curiosity. The guilt was slowly growing the more I thought about it.

But Chris released me from my thoughts. "Martin, look!" He pointed to the sky and that was when I saw an invasion of brilliant red feathers.

Third Person P.O.V.

The brothers marvelled at the flock that flew above them.

"Follow them!" Nick said to Chris, who quickly caught on. The quiet atmosphere turned pretty drastically as they raced down the river to the dwells of the ibises. Chris stopped the boat near the bank. They got off and Nick led the way. **(I don't know have it actually is in the mangroves of the Caroni so I am making this up. This is fictional. Not real. Do not use this in your homework). **The mangrove was thick and the wildlife was incredible. There were animals everywhere (Martin and Nick had already gotten their share of it but Chris hasn't…until now); Fiddler crabs in the swamp mud, Howler monkeys in the canopies, they even spotted a crab-eating racoon ("One tried to eat my creature pod," Martin informed Chris). But what really stunned them were the nests of the scarlet ibises one almost every branch possible.

"Wow! These birds are everywhere," Chris said as he climbed a tree to examine the ibises, while Martin befriended an ibis who perched on his shoulder, "Haha! I'm gonna call you Phoenix, because your red feathers are so bright it's like a phoenix's." Phoenix flew away from him and towards Chris, who was looking at a nest. "What? Don't like Phoenix?"

"Look at this: she has eggs. The female ibis lays two or three dull green eggs streaked with brown. After 23 days of incubation, the young hatchling is able to leave the nest. The young are first featherless, and then a dark brownish colour, which slowly changes to the red of their parents as they age, depending on their eating patterns and how many shrimp they consume," Chris did a body scan on Phoenix, who watched him curiously, " Adult body length 22 to 24 inches. Colour is bright red in both male and female, with a long neck, long curved probing bill, black tipped feathers, and perching feet that are only slightly webbed."

"Sounds like enough facts for me to start a scarlet ibis disk Chris," a hologram of Aviva appeared from his creature pod, "But I'm afraid it's going to have to wait for tomorrow."

"AVIVA! HOW'S JOANIE?!" Nick yelled at the hologram from the bottom of the mangrove tree.

"I can hear you fine you know. She's going pretty well actually. I put her to sleep with some Melatonin before I stitched her up. She's still asleep but she should be waking up pretty soon."

"Come on Nick. I'm sure she's going to wanna see you when she wakes up. Besides, the sun's going down. It'll be dark soon so we should head back," Martin said.

"Yeah. Aviva got the info she needed for the disks so we'll just test it out tomorrow," Chris descended the tree. Nick sighed, a little disappointed he couldn't help the brothers more, but a lot more relieved he could go back to Joanie.

"You guy are right."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You're back early?" Aviva greeted them by the entrance. "It was getting dark," Chris explained.

"Where's Joanie? Is she awake yet? How was the procedure? Do you know if it hurt her?" Nick bombarded Aviva with a million questions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down. She's fine. That's all I can tell you really. If she is in discomfort, well, you're going to have to ask her when she wakes us."

They entered the Control Room and on the 'centre table thingy' **(It will really help if someone could get a name for that thing for me) **was Joanie, fast asleep. Her stitches were not visible as she wore a blanket over them so there was no sign of any trauma. Nick ran to her side and sat down beside her, holding her hand.

"She's waking"

Joanie P.O.V.

I opened my eye slightly. The light singed my eyes. Then I heard a voice, almost like a faint whisper. It sounded familiar, but I don't know where I heard it before. But it took my mind about 10 seconds to process it. "Nicholas?" I opened my eyes fully and my brother was smiling down at me, as though he wanted to cry. He can be such a wimp sometimes.

"How are you feeling Joans?"

"Like I was pushed off a cliff."

"Try bitten by a caiman." Now that was a voice I didn't recognised. I sat up and saw a red-head dude smiling nervously at faces whose expressions differed from annoyed to amused. Who were these people? Bitten by a caiman? Am I in a hospital? Why was-…Ohhhhh! Now I remembered everything. The ibises, the competition, the attack, all up to drinking some liquid and waking up feeling like sh- **(SG: HEY! You can't curse. I'm keeping this thing clean. Joanie: Sorry.). **

"Wait, did you show them the ibises?"

"Yes, he did." Processing, processing, whose voice is that? I turned around and saw a guy in a green jacket with his arms folded smiling at me, "We got enough information for the disk. Thank you." Oh, Chris. Right.

"We're going to test it out tomorrow. Do you want to stay to see it?" God, another voice? I turned to my left and saw a guy in a blue jacket leaning against a large screen. Martin, of course. I smiled, but I shook my head in protest and looked down.

"Tomorrow marks a month before school reopens. I have to prepare my books and get some reading in advance."

"Wow. You're probably the only teenage who does that," an African looking girl whose name I didn't know commented. I smiled, taking this as a compliment. I like being an 'out-of-the-ordinary' person.

"But before you can do any intense studies, you have to rest for at least 3 days," my mind was fully, or at least 90%, functional at this point to quickly identify that voice as Aviva, the girl who stitched me up. Ah, rest, in bed, at home…WAIT!

"NICK! YOU CAN'T TELL MOM ABOUT THIS!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What?"

"Mom will freak! You know her. She can't know about the attack."

"Joans, I'd like to die with my bones in the correct places. I'm not going to make that mistake. But after this expedition, you're not going near anything that can hurt you."

"Oh, this lecture? I'm better off telling mom then."

"Joanna (I hate when he uses my full name), I'm sorry but unless your flesh is make of platinum, I'm not going to risk you getting another injury. You already have stitches in your leg, no more. I'm your big brother and it's my job to protect you." He got up from his sitting position on the table, standing up to make himself look larger. He wasn't bigger than me by much so to have an effect, him standing and I sitting would really make him large enough to seem threatening. I decided to keep him quiet by staying quiet. Hopefully, this day would eventually fade from his mind.

* * *

**Oh, you see that box right under this that you can type on? Yeah, that thing. Please tell me want you think of this chapter, the story so far, and what you hope to see in the chapter hopefully to come :D. Merci.**


	3. An Email

**Oi. Nothing much to say here except that if anything in this chapter, or entire story, is illegal, well I am not a law major...far from it actually and that all the events and details are to progress the story. So that will be all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Wild Kratts. I own the people who are not in the show...but are in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Email**

Third Person

Joanie and Nick left for home around 8 pm. By 8:30, the atmosphere was almost normal in the Tortuga HQ. The crew were getting ready to hit the sack in order to get up early enough to catch the ibises before they flew off (advised by Nick). Aviva and Koki were organising the medical equipment used to operate on Joanie, Jimmy was polishing his controller before he went to bed and the Kratt bros were brushing their teeth, still discussing the day's events.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I'm sure she'd be fine, Chris. From what I'm seeing, Joanie's very strong and determine." Martin replied from the top bunk in their room

"Yeah. You're right."

"You worry too much, you know that?"

"How could I not when you keep reminding me? But it's suddenly not so much of a problem when you're fussing over me, huh?" Chris had finished flossing and joined his brother in their room, flopping on his bunk on the bottom.

"Yeah…w-well, it's…different…" Martin stuttered to find a response.

"No it's not. You worry because I'm your responsibility, or so you like to believe because last I checked, I'm an adult according to the law."

"But you're my little brother."

Chris laughed. He just had to plainly accept that no matter how old he got, Martin will always look at him like a child. Frankly, sometimes he didn't mind but sometimes his brother will go a little overboard with this mentality.

He heard snoring from the bunk above him meaning that his brother had fallen asleep. He should get some sleep to. They had an early morning ahead of them.

Xxxxxxxxxx (two weeks later)xxxxxxxxxxX

"Wow! These ermines can really manoeuvre!"

"I know. Their slim bodies are excellent when it comes to moving around in the snow. And the artic provides a lot of that. But let's get something to eat. We rushed out of the Tortuga so early we forgot to have breakfast."

"So mice?"

"Haha, no. Some real breakfast."

Two very odd-looking weasels scurried across fields of snow towards the turtle ship.

"Deactivate," Chris and Martin said in unison.

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving!"

"Martin wait up. Bro, if I hadn't suggested breakfast, what would've happen to you?"

They got their entered the main room where the rest of the crew were. Aviva was organising her work desk, Koki was checking her computer and Jimmy was eating pizza.

"So, how were the disks guys?" Aviva asked.

"They were great. The turning was excellent." Martin answered.

As the brothers crossed the main room to enter the kitchen, there was a chime on the big screen. A message icon appeared, baring Chris' name on it. He didn't really get emails from a lot of people apart from family, so Chris was a bit confused when he opened his mail. He read it out **(Forgive my horrible letter writing skills. I'm not used to the 'formal' kind of style.)**:

_Chatford Secondary School  
#432 Kimbon Avenue  
Penal  
Trinidad and Tobago  
August 18th _

_Dear Mr. Christopher Kratt,  
I am writing to you requesting a favour on behalf of the board of Chatford Secondary School as Principal of the school.  
One of our biology teachers, a cousin of yours, Ms. Abigale Maston, has decided to consult me on perusing her education in science abroad. The ministry would not allow it as it is too late to interview a replacement for her as the new school year is a matter of weeks away. Ms. Maston has suggested we ask her cousin, you, as we know you have an excellent career in the academic area of biology.  
We were hoping that you would accept the position for at least a term until we can properly interview replacements for your cousin.  
Though it is full your decision, please consider this opportunity and provide an answer as soon as possible.  
Thank you for your time and consideration._

_Yours respectfully,  
Ms. Kelly Overton  
PRINCIPAL_

"Chris? A teacher?! Ha!" Martin exclaimed.

"Hm, I haven't heard from Abigale for years. Martin, did you know when she moved to Trinidad?"

"Not a clue. Wow, I remember playing with her when we were kids. Geez, we really need to be more updated with our families' lives."

"But how do you think I came to mind as a substitute?"

Aviva answered this one, "I think the sighting of a large turtle ship in Caroni would have been brought to the attention of the residents Chris. She may have heard about it during the time she decided to pursue her education and remembered the kind of job you have. I mean, if that was my cousin's job, I'd definitely know that somehow or the other."

"Okay, well, maybe that could be it but the next question is what am I going to do? I can't leave Martin. We're a team. And in any case, where am I going to stay?"

"Chris, I'll be fine. I mean, it'll only be for a term at least. And I'm pretty sure Abby will allow you to occupy her home while you're staying. You could call her and discuss the arrangements with her."

"Except we have no means of contact with her apart from via the school. I guess I could ask the principal -what was her name again? Ms. Overton? - to make the arrangements with Abby."

"So have you made a decision?"

"Yeah. I'll go. I mean, it'll only be for a few months. I just hope that I can handle high school students."

"Here Chris, you can respond using my computer," Koki offered. Chris walked over to her computer and began typing:

_Ms. Kelly Overton  
Principal  
Chatford Secondary School_

_Ms. Overton,  
I am pleased to say that I am happy to substitute for my cousin. I am sure she would be happy to further her education. My concern, though, is that I will need a place to stay, which I hope my cousin would be happy to provide. I ask if, it is possible, for you to ask her to allow me to stay in her home while I am there as I have no means of communication with her. I would really appreciate it.  
Thank you for your time._

_Yours respectfully,  
Christopher Kratt_

*Send*

"Thanks Koki. Now Martin, can we please have breakfast before one of us faints away?"

"Haha, yeah. Let's go!" and with that they both ran out of the main room and finally to their destination, the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

In a building miles away from the Wild Kratts, a sinister meeting was taking place.

"Do you understand what is required of you?" a deep voice as cold as ice asked as its owner looked out of a large window, gazing at the city below.

"Yes, sir," a second voice replied facing the back of its acquaintance.

"Good. Any questions?"

"Why this location, of all place?"

"It's not exactly a place of, shall I say, recognition" he finally turned to face his guest. She looked at him. His sapphire blue eyes studied her grey ones, making her very uncomfortable. She replied quietly but clearly, "I don't think I understand your answer."

"I want this plan to go as smoothly as possible. Therefore, I need someone to do the dirty work, and I also do not what to draw attention therefor I need to kidnap one person in order to avoid too much suspicion."

"But there are millions of individuals who fit your qualifications around the globe," She screamed, "Why a place of low recognition?"

"There are just as much individuals like my description there. They are just to realise themselves." he smiled at himself. "Your job is to identify one. Do you understand completely?" he asked, stressing on the word 'completely'.

"Yes, sir," she looked at her inferior in the eye and withdrew from his presence. As she closed the door, he turned back to face the crystal-clear window as he laughed to himself, "With a substance like this in my possession, I'll be wealthy beyond my wildest dreams," and he smiled as the setting sun died behind sky-high buildings.

* * *

**Hey there. Me again. Just so you know (though I know most of you know), the Kratts do not have a cousin named Abby. I'm just clarifying that for those without common sense. **

**Another thing, there are of coarse a lot of stuff in here that are unnecessary and are the same with the other chapters but i like things to be clear and i also don't have a definite insight of where this story is going so, like i said, most of the stuff i'm rambling about that are boring you are probably unnecessary and i am sorry but now i completely understand the stress writers by profession go through XD**


	4. First Day

**Hi there. It's been a while since I've updated but I've had a MAJOR LITERATURE BLOCK and this is one of the biggest chapters so...yeah. Anyway, here it is. The first day of school (internal crying just thinking of school).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts. I own EVERYBODY ELSE who is not in the show. Pretty self explanatory.  
(PS- why must we say this? i mean of coarse i don't own the show. i just see a lot of people 'disclaiming') **

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Day**

Third Person

Chris laid his duffle next to what will now be his bed for the next 4 months. At that moment, a simple flash of blue light flickered on one of the pillows and disappeared to reveal a small horribly folded pile of clothes. He unfolded a light green shirt with short sleeves and a long black pair of soft pants. His creature pod rang as he lowered himself onto the mattress. As he answered, a hologram of Martin appeared sitting next to him with his legs crossed over.

"You forgot these on your bed," Martin pointed at the unfolded clothing, "Folded them myself. Wow! Nice place bro," he exclaimed playfully, examining the room.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's my colour," Chris commented gesturing to the deep blue walls.

"Sweet. Don't worry dude, it'll grow on you. Just promise me you'll think of me every time you look at those walls."

"How could I not, even when I don't want to?" Martin laughed at this.

"Hey, what's with that painting though?" He pointed at a canvas next to the door frame.

It was a picture of a person, sitting down, hugging his legs with his head between his knees in the right-hand bottom corner of the canvas in a gloomy atmosphere. He was sitting in the dark, cold rain whilst the canvas surrounding his misery was abstract and colourful. Chris looked at it with wondering eyes.

"It's a metaphor," Abby explain, unexpectedly grasping both of the brother's attention as she leaned against the door frame.

Chris and Martin looked at each other, then at their cousin who giggled softly.

"It's called _Bueno Como el Oro _by Basil Rendón. The man in the painting is a representation of people encaged by different circumstances, whether it is a disease or financial difficulties or ethnical bullying, and are deprived of showing what their full potential is, what they can be capable of if they were given the chance. Those capabilities are the colourful, cheerful, abstract part. The part the man is being kept back from."

"_Bueno Como el Oro?_" Chris repeated.

"What does that mean, Abbs," Martin asked his cousin as he rested his chin on his hands.

"It means _Good as Gold_ in Spanish. Basil was from Spain you see."

"Please don't tell me that you're also Spanish, Art and Literature teacher too because I am not taking any of those classes," Chris joked, making a 'no way' gesture with his hands.

"Haha, no. Don't worry. Those are just my hobbies. Biology is my profession."

"Hey, Abbs, how come you didn't ask me to take over? I mean, I am the older one," Martin asked playfully, crossing his arms.

"I guess it's because I know Chris to be more organised and has a better state of mind required of a teacher," Abby shrugged as Martin chuckled and Chris blushed.

"Oh hey, look at the time. Chris you better get some sleep. You got a big day ahead of you and trust me; you'll need all the energy you can muster when it comes to dealing with high schoolers."

"Don't need to tell me twice, I believe you."

Martin yawned, "Well dude, I gotta get going. It's pretty late here to and Aviva wants us to get as much sleep so we can study leopard hunting tomorrow night. See you later," and the hologram disappeared with a simple flash.

Chris sighed. As much as he would hate to admit it to his face, he was going to really miss Martin. He looked back at the painting, _Good as Gold_; something about it intrigued him…but he was too tired to think about it so he brushed off his mind.

"Doesn't matter. I gotta get some sleep."

Xxxxxxxxxx(The Next Week) Xxxxxxxxxx

Chris POV

As I step into the school compound I feel anxiety engulf me. Martin and I have never exactly been as responsive with teenagers as we were with little kids. As I cross the court yard to the staff room I watch as friends greet each other with smiles and hugs, exchanging the activities they did over the summer.

As I entered the staff room a tall dark-skin woman with a neat black hair approached me with a smile as her round eyes studies me from behind her half-moon glasses.

"Christopher Kratt? I'm Ms. Overton, the principal of the school," she held out her hand which I shook briefly.

"Nice to meet you."

"I appreciate you coming out on such short notice."

"That's ok. I'm pretty excited to start," I lied, smiling nervously.

"I came to hand you your schedule and mark book, which has the names of the students you'll teach," she handed me a book and a green paper. I studied it for a while, until the school bell rang.

Ms. Overton sighed, "The biology lab, your class, down the hall, 3 rooms to the left. Now, if you would excuse me I have to do the general assembly," she walked away as I nod. I walked down the hall and found the lab (after accidently walking into 2 wrong classrooms and the girls' bathroom. Don't ask me how I managed that one.). I sat at the teacher's desk and waited for my first class, 10th grade, at 9 am. As I waited I went through the curriculum Abby gave me before she left.

The bell rings and 2 minutes later students begin to load up the room. I sigh. I stand up and walk up to the front of the class.

"Good morning. I'm Chris Kratt and I will be your biology teacher." (That felt really weird to say)

Xxxxxxxxxx

The bell rings and the room empties again as my second class dismisses. I look at my schedule as the next class occupies the seats in the room; a single period with an 11th grade class. I wait a few minutes to ensure that everyone is there and then I walk up to the front of the class, again.

"Good morning, I'm your new biology teacher, Chris Kratt," I can tell these kids just want to leave even though they only just arrived, "Well, the good news is that there will be no work today, but you will be introducing yourselves. So you say your name, and…what you did over the holidays," this was suggested by Abby. It earns me a few sighs of relief mixed with groans.

I lean onto the desk as each student stand up and introduced themselves in order.

"My name is Brenda Patterson and I learned how to make a pizza."

"My name is Raquel Lucas and I went stargazing"

"My name is Owen Patterson and I learned how to burn a pizza."

"My name is Ciara Attong and I spent practically my whole summer on my computer doing absolutely nothing productive."

This goes on for a while. I tilt my head back because doing this for the past hour and a half gets you a little tired, plus this was a big class.

"My name is Joshua Samuel and I jumped off a cliff."

"My name is Katy Evans and I went to New York to visit my aunt."

"My name is Joanie Keller and I visited the Caroni Swamp."

I almost fall from my position as my head jolts forward suddenly. Standing behind the seat closest to the door I see a girl with glasses, smirking at me. As she sits, the person I think is Ciara yells across the room, "What did you do there? Look at some bush?"

She looks at me and broadens her smile, "I went bird watching." She took her seat and opened the book that was on her table. I stare at her for a second, a bit relieved to see a familiar face.

I make my way back to my chair, "Well, I believe the bell will ring in a few minutes so-.."

"Wait!" Ciara calls out to me, "I think _you_ should introduce yourself also. I mean it's only fair," she shrugs. This girl is really getting on my nerves.

"Umm…well…what am I supposed to say honestly?"

"How about-…" [RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING]

"Saved by the bell," I sighed one of relief as the students exited in a huge hurry. I don't blame them though. I mean, I was a teenager once to.

I decided to head to the cafeteria for some breakfast. And now I completely understand where Abby was coming from about 'dealing with high schoolers.' And now I honestly don't think any amount of creature adventuring and battles with the roughest, toughest animals would've prepared me for this adventure. This will take a while.

Joanna POV

I head to my locker with a few questions lingering on my mind. _What the heck was Chris…I mean Mr. Kratt?_ (I couldn't help but snicker_)…doing here? Something's telling me that trouble's coming, but what? And where did- OPFFF!_ I land butt first to the floor with my books scattering around the hall.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

I look up to see with whom I've collided with, "Kaia!"

"Are you okay?" she picks herself and begins to gather the books, whether it was mine or hers. I quickly dusk myself off and begin to collect my books, "I-I'm fine, really."

She stops, and stares at the little brown book I was holding in my hand, "Um, w-what book is t-that?" she stutters as she speaks. I look down at the book and tighten my grip on it, bringing it closer to my chest to conceal and protect it, "It's a…um…ARRG!"

I feel my back ram against the lockers with great force, with pressure being applied to my shoulders through my jacket, knocking off my glasses, and 2 pairs of strong knuckles levitating me a few centimetres above the floor. It happens so quickly, it takes my brain a few seconds to process what was going on.

"Hey what's your problem?!" I scream to the two gorillas pinning me against the lockers (no offense to gorillas though). They shoot evil eyes at me as though threatening me but I don't cringe under their gazes as they probably predicted I'd do. I look at them; Travis and Calvin. And where there's Travis and Calvin there's always-…

"Hello Bony." A tall, thick boy with a large crooked nose faces me as he cracks his knuckles. He wears a smile but hate is just oozing out of his ears. I try put on the wickedest face I can, "Is that Meat Pie?" I squint at him, "Dude, I swore you would've been in prison by now."

"No, but I did go to summer school. Hmm, now I wonder why," he paces in front of me, faking a face of concentration.

"I can give a list of reasons as thick as the French text book on why," I reply sarcastically with a blank face. He ignored my comment and continued to play dumb, pacing up and down as people crowded around to see what was going on. I swear, you can't keep a Trini from commess**[1]****.**

"Maybe it was because someone ratted out to the principal about me cheating in my end of term exams."

"Oh, hold on…give me a few seconds…could I possibly be….because you _CHEATED_?!"

He turns and faces me with burning eyes, "This is gonna to feel good." I realise what he was about to do. As he drew back his clamped knuckles, I unzipped my jacket and slid out of it before he could collide with my face. He hammered his hand into my jacket, held up but his…not-so-brilliant buddies, but the jacket only braced the connection with the locker lightly.

He cringed his hand in pain as I tried to crawl away but he kicked me square in the stomach (thank God in some soft area) and was about to throw his weight onto me. I shield myself with my hands as best as I could and brace myself for…A LOT of pain until-…

"Hey!" I hear a muffled voice yell in the world outside my whimsy protection. I sit up to see what's going on.

"Don't try anything on me. I've come across roaches fiercer than you." _CHRIS…(urg) I mean…MR. KRATT?! _(I swear, I'll never get used to it). He had a grip on the bully's collar. "Something tells me Ms. Overton's a bit tired of seeing you mister…?"

"Tevin Cassels…sir," never in my life have I seen Tevin so afraid of someone. I guess I've never actually seen him be lectured in public before. "Well Mr. Cassels I'll be reporting you so I advise you work on a good enough excuse by lunch time." He lets go of Tevin's collar and the bully runs, ducking into the nearest classroom. I guess bullies are cowards in their times.

"Okay, there is nothing to see here, I think you all should be getting to class now," Mr. Kratt clears the crowd as I retrieve my books which were still on the floor since my bumping into Kaia. I grab my jacket and glasses, a few inches from where I was sitting and tuck my book into the inner pockets.

"Funny bumping into you, huh Joanie?" Mr. Kratt (no seriously, I can't live with this) extended an arm out to me, which I pretend to not see, ignoring his gesture completely. I pick myself up quickly and brush my bangs out of my eyes, "I-I'm fine. Thanks, but you really didn't have to-…"

"I think if I didn't you would've have a couple fractured bones by now. Speaking of which, do you want to go to the nurse or…?"

"NO!" I answer a little too quickly. He raised his eyebrow at me, "I mean, no thanks. I have Information Technology now and I don't want to miss the first session of that," I laugh a little at the end of my sentence in an attempt to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you're hurt you could-…"

"This isn't in the Caroni Swamp, Tevin was not a caiman and I'm _not dying_!" I cut him off a bit too harshly that it surprised me, "Sir," I whispered as a sign of respect, bowing my head slightly in shame.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…bring back the memories for you," He looked sincerely sorry, heavily appealing to my conscience. "No, I'm not physiologically traumatised if that's what you're thinking. I'm just, I don't know. I'm sorry Mr. Kratt, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You can call my Chris outside of class; I think 'Mr. Kratt' is starting to get to me."

"Yeah, sure." (THANK THE HEAVENS)

"Hey, you better get to class quick. I have a double period now so…"

"Oh yeah! Sorry. Thanks again." And I dash of to the computer lab.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Room 24, Room 25. Ahah! The computer lab. _

I fling the door open in a hurry as I'm already 5 minutes late. I just hope the teacher is as gracious as Chris is.

"You are late!" A deep voice booms behind me as I close the door. I cringe at the power of the voice. _Never heard that voice before_. I turn to see a tall man; I think it's safe to say as tall as Martin, with a military haircut and VERY dangerous eyes staring me down as though I'm a bug smudged on his boots. Yep, this is going to be a fun year. I don't recall ever seeing this guy on the compound. He must be new like Chris.

"First day of school and already I have a tardy in my class. What's the petty excuse to start the term?"

I try to swallow the fear pounding in my throat but there's a lump blocking its way, "I was…uh…," (Hey there you must be my new teacher. I was just in a fight just so you know so…..yeah, go easy on me.)

"I asked you a question!"

"I…I…slipped on some w-water and I….had to see the nurse," I finished the sentence with slight confidence but it wasn't easy with this dude's gaze was staring into my soul.

"What's your name?"

"Joanie Keller, Sir."

His eyes widen but for a second, "Sit!" He spat with venom as he pointed to an empty desk, in front of him, without breaking his glare. I walk timidly and very cautiously, afraid of making a wrong move, towards the desk. As I sit he finally removes his scowl as speaks to the class, "Vash Liseo, your Information Technology teacher."

_I'm really looking forward to this year. _

Xxxxxxxxxx

Third Person POV

"So, how was it?"

Holograms of Koki, Aviva and Martin were propped up on Chris' bed as he organised his lessons for the next day, "It was, something I'll have to get used to eventually."

"I applaud you dude. I mean, great whites? Sure. Garial Crocs? No problem. Teenagers? Hah! I think I'd rather Zach!"

"Oh come on Martin. Teenagers aren't THAT bad," Aviva rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you kidding?! They're ruthless Aviva!" Chris left his desk and threw himself unto the bed, "I don't know how I'm going to do this."

"Don't worry Chris," Koki tried to console him, "You'll pull through."

Chris sighed, "I sure hope so. So how was the leopard expedition?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It was amazing! We actually found a leopard! It was pretty difficult, especially without you but we found one! I named her Midnight and…" as Martin went on about the adventure, Chris smiled. He may have been missing out on mission and chances the encounter different animals but listening to the excitement in his brothers voice made up for the loss.

Besides, hopefully he's be able to share his, no, their passion with his students and encourage them to appreciate the animals like they do. To create the next generation of creature adventures. '_But what if they laugh?'_ a voice in his head asked. He decided to brush hit off and laugh and listen to Martin, Aviva and Koki because for now, their stories are keeping him strong and he's going to enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

**Yeah, this was a pretty big chapter. A LOT of might be unnecessary crap but who cares? (the people who have lives that's who) Oh yeah, I almost forgot:**

**[1] Commess- a Trinidadian term meaning...um...gee what does it mean? I guess when you're local it just comes naturally. It's like, a fight or a scene I guess **

**Another thing: I was going to put a lot of dialect in it (the way Trini does talk boi) but i doubt most of you will understand. Heck, i'll have trouble understanding so...yeah. That's that. **

**Please leave a review on how you think this is so far, what you think will or could happen i'd love to hear. TOODLES ^.^**


End file.
